Cindy Elle Rah
by The Editor's Ink
Summary: This story is about a girl who's name sounds like a princess, and is going into freshman year Jr. High...What good luck!
1. Introduction

**Cindy Elle Rah**

Imagine your name being a princess's name and going into Jr. High. I know you could never imagine it, but sadly I can 'cause my name is Cindy Elle Rah, I'm 14 and my best friends are Sally Gregor, and Liz Charbon. They're both total fashionistas/gossip queens I'm not even sure how we came to be the "Tremendous Trio", since we're nothing a like, but all I know is that we've been best friends since Kindergarten and it's been that way since. And no, they're nothing at all like the evil stepsisters in "Cinderella" because this is not the story of Cinderella, this is the story of me Cindy Elle Rah.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So, it's the weekend before becoming freshman at Gregor heights. Yes my BFF's dad owns the school but that doesn't give an advantage to Liz, Her, or Me. Also, my all time crush Tom Sawyer yes he's got the same name issue as me, does that mean anything? is scheduled to be in almost all the same classes, except for gym thankfully, throughout the year. Thanks to Sally and the dad owning the whole school help I guess it does give us an advantage. Hmm?. Liz, and I are going to Sal's house to go swimming and of course gossip about Monday!

"Ding-Dong" sounds the doorbell, as Sal opens the door bawling.

"Sal, what happened?" I ask worriedly as I can tell Liz is wonders the same thing.

"It's J..J…J….Jess" In a quivering voice

Oh yah, maybe I should tell you about Jess Titan. He's a football jock that doesn't understand relationships, for Sal and him breakup and then makeup every other week. It gets annoying after awhile but, BFF's are always there for each other. Right?

"Did you guys breakup again?" I ask trying to sound sympathetique.

"A..Ah Hun" She says trying to keep together. Liz and I bring her inside the house and sit on the couch and talk enough confidence she calms down and calls him, after we found out that he didn't exactly dump her, she only got a text from someone saying that he would. But, this time he actually said he was wondering if she wanted to go to the Freshman Welcoming Dance, which of course she said yes to. Finally after going through Kleenex box after Kleenex box did we actually get to go to our usual swim, tan, gossip, swim, tan, gossip routine! Luckily we're sleeping over so even after the minor setback we can still have time to gossip the night away.

"Thanks a billion times Sal for getting Sawyer and I's classes together, I hope he asks me to the Freshman Welcoming Dance it would be sooooo much fun to go with him!"

"Yah well at least you have a potential BF, mines taken" Liz says annoyed since the guy she likes is already in a relationship with her arch-enemy, Joannie Losange. She's the queen bee at our school, which is why she's dating quarterback/Liz's crush Jeff Kingley. I must admit though he's not exactly ugly.

"Cheer up Liz I heard that he and Joannie got in a big fight, and this time I mean BIG! Might be the end of their relationship." I say trying to cheer her up. You know I guess we are a lot alike with the whole gossiping thing but, I mean what can I say, telling the latest dish on people isn't fun, that would be lying. Well, anyway during the middle of our gossiping I got a phone call from Sawyer you can believe how happy I was until I found out it was a pocket call. The call was him and Jess talking about me….. I found out the usual stuff and that he's too shy to ask me out but seriously is crushing on me so I've decided to start playing hard to get.

Here are the 10 Steps to get in a relationship, acting "Hard to Get" and assuming everything goes according to plan.

Step 1: Ignore.

Step 2: Become friends.

Step 3: Ignore again.

Step 4: Somehow go with Sal on date with Jess and get Jess to bring Sawyer. Small talk with Sawyer.

Step 5: Pretend nothing happened on the "Date" and Ignore.

Step 6: Miss 3 of his calls.

Step 7: Answer 4th call, and accept to go on a double date with Sal and Jess.

Step 8: Go on a regular date.

Step 9: Eat lunch together.

Step 10: Your in a relationship!

Somewhere in the middle I hope he ask me to the Welcoming Dance.

Fingers Crossed!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Monday and school has started. That means "Step 1" is a go. I haven't even glanced at Sawyer all morning. It's killing me, I'm not sure how long I can keep this up! And to ignore him for a couple of days, I wouldn't be surprised if I take a trip or two to the mental hospital this week. How about I skip steps 1 and 3 just to save time, grief…..,and a couple trips to the "Mental Facilities".

~oOo~

I broke the rule. I talked to Sawyer…..all day. I know, I know I've already been lectured by Sally and Liz about breaking the sacred "Steps". But, I've found lots more about Sawyer, like he likes the same music as me (Pop, and Hip Hop), the same things he finds fun I find fun except for soccer I hate soccer! After, I brought on the topic of crushes only to find out that he doesn't really like me, but that all the boys have a secret "Code Book" that they made up, that lists all the girl's names…and there nicknames! So that means when I got the pocket call from Sawyer the whole time he was using my name but really meaning someone else. It's like the girls at our school don't exactly use the boy's names when we talk about our crushes but colours and numbers. We decide who's what colour and number by picking the guy we like, and give him a new nickname with our favourite colour and number (e.x. Sawyer is Purple3). Hence the reason I have to find the "Code Book".

~oOo~

Finally its 3:00, school is officially over for the day. No homework thankfully, because what kind of person gives out homework the first day of school that due the next day? I mean, yes our teacher gave us a little homework that was due by the end of the week, but not the next day! Since no homework I'm having Sally and Liz over till dinner, we're having pizza for "Greg's Pizza Place" aka my dad. I already know what's going to be on my pizza…cheese, cheese, cheese, and maybe a little more cheese, with one large pepperoni, just like this O, only a lot bigger.


End file.
